Rejuvenation 3 my rejuvenation
by Ygscastdreamer
Summary: It is a lot like a Rejuvenation and Rejuvenation 2 I don't know who its by, but whatever. I don't plan on finishing it, it was for the laugh.


Summary

It is a lot like a Rejuvenation and Rejuvenation 2 I don't know who its by, but whatever. I don't plan on finishing it, it was for the laugh.

**Pai (pov)**

I was in my lab on the ship creating something called rejuvenation it would make all the mews little kids and rank them helpless,then Kisshu barged in with Taruto and asked "what are you doing Pai?" "Not telling you two!" I replied "Come on Pai!" "fine" I screamed

Kisshu (pov)

Me and Taruto were just asking Pai what he was doing and he yelled at us but he said it was fine.

"I am making making something called rejuvenation to trun the mews into kids and rank them helpless"as he set what he working on in a electronic dievise whilse saying "this will upgrade its power" than we left to go bed so we could have enough energy for the fight tomorrow.

Pai (pov)

In the morning I heard a little five year old and a little three year olds voice yell "Pai!" I recognized the five year olds voice as Kisshu when he was five and the three year olds as Taruto when he was three "Pai?!What did you do to us!"I walked into the hall to see a five year old Kisshu and a three year old Taruto "I didn't do anything you both probably sta…."I traled off when it sounded like I was a seven year old and reliezed what happened and said "I think the rejuvenation must have mouth functioned somehow" "So it wasn't you then it's okay,but still…" "I get it Kisshu" and then we heard a loud bang and the ship shook and we all huddle to last the deadly crash well deadly to us "looks like we crashed and the mews will be able to find us"I said "hey we can pertend to be kids and go to school" Kisshu suggested "but Taruto he is to young" I replied "We can just say we are all borthers and we are orphans so he has no were to go"Kisshu replied "I hope it works" Taruto said

Chapter School

**Ichigo (pov**)

I just walked in the class room for the first time in a long time on get to go help with the kindergardens anyway!Me and Lettuce were sent to Puddings class because the teachers say we have a strong relationship with her.

We got to the classroom and saw Pudding in the back alone with five empty seats we were jested to sit in the back with her so we the teacher said we are interducing three new students the Ikisatashi brothers even if one is three but they are orphans so interducing Pai,Kisshu,and Taruto!"

Me and the others stared in disbelief at them thinking they can't be the cyniaclons they are two young and they are three girls were asined to help the three new children and the mews tried not to look them in the eye scared to look at the boys.

Me and the others sat with each other at the same table at lunch when the Ikisatashi brothers came over to us. "Why have you all been avoiding us?"Kisshu asked the girls "Yo-yo-you lo-lo-look a lot-lot like ol-old friends of-of ours"Ichigo studerd "we know wh-who you ar-are ta-talk-talking ab-about,w-we ar-ar-ar…" Kisshu stuterd looking sad as Pai put his hand on Kisshu's shoulder and said to the girls "meet us at recess"

Kisshu (pov)

"Thanks Pai"I said on the way to another table "anything for my younger brother"Pai replied. "Whens recess,and what is recess?"Taruto asked "recess is where you get to go outside and play what ever you want to as long as it's apopyite for school"Pai replied "and to answer when it is,it's after lunch"

We were waiting in the corner of the playground at recess when we heard the girls come over and ask "What did you want to tell us Pai?"

Pudding (pov)

"So what did you want to tell us boys"Ichigo asked "you know what you said at lunch about us looking like old friends,well the truth is we are your old friends the cynaclons." "Taru-Taru!"I said "no na da" "Yep"Taruto said "Kenko-chan?" "what" "are you mad?" "no,we understand that you can't say it in class" "Hey girls" we all heard from behind all truned around to see Ryou "I can see you already are good friends with the new kindergardeners" he said "yep,Pudding,Lettuce-onchee,and Ichigo-onchee are good friends with the Ikisatashi borthers!"I said "Just remind me of their names"Ryou said "I'm Kisshu,He's Pai,and he's Taruto"Kisshu replied "Why do you have the same names and seem a lot like people we hate"Ryou said "that's just plan mean!"Ichigo yelled at Ryou "Yea,Pudding thinks it's just plan mean too,no na da!"I yelled

"Taru-Taru what happened to make you three,no na da?" I asked on the bus ride home (Taruto gets to go home with Pudding,Kisshu gets to go to Ichigo's house,and Pai gets to go to Lettuce's house) "let's talk about it when we get home" he replied "okay Taru-Taru,no na da"

"So how did it happen"I pesterd "fine I will tell was making something to use aggenst you but over night it back figherd and mad us little instead" Taru-Taru replied "okay,Pudding understands,no na da"

Ichigo (pov)

Ichigo was taking Kisshu home since her parents were not home and were not going to be for a month. "Ichigo?"He asked "Yes,Kisshu" "do you want to know how this happened?" "um…sure" "okay,so yesterday Pai was trying to make a rejuvenation to use on you all,but over night it back figherd and we became kids."the unbelievable five year standing by me said and I was stunned looking off into space I remember when he died

Meomory

"Aomama-kun!"I shout

_(teleportation sound and kisshu appears)_

"Please wait,Deep Blue-sama"Kisshu half whispers

"Kisshu?!"I half yell with a voice that's surpised and sounds half housed

_Kisshu shifs to face me with a evil glare on his face_

"What is it, useless one?Get out of my sight!"Deep Blue says still focused on Ichigo but talking to Kisshu

"Deep Blue-sama,please accept my deep apologies for the many disrespects until now."Kisshu says

_Kisshu gets up shifts uround to face me and starts walking tourds me_

"Kisshu?" I half yell with a voice that's surpised and sounds half housed

"in order to atone watch as I end the life of this earthling"Kisshu says not hearing ichigo as he summons his sais and still walks tourds her

"please lay your arms earthlings aren't worth troubling yourself with"Kisshu adds

"your asking for forgivness from me?"Deep Blue asks

"yes"Kisshu replies "Everthing on this planet belongs to Deep Blue-sama,however"

_Kisshu teleports to Deep Blue-sama and points his sais at him to hit the neck but waits to do so_

"you!"Deep Blue whisper yells

"you have been driven by your own greed and become careless,all you want is to make this planet your own,you never planned to use this power to save my home you want Earth so badly,go right ahead,But I will never allow you to have Ichigo"Kisshu says calmly

"In the end,you plan oppose me?"Deep Blue-sama

"that's right"Kisshu yells

_He tries to stabe Deep Blue but in the end Kisshu gets stabbed in the stomach_

"Die,….I lost"He says beging in a yell ending in a whisper

_He falls to the ground and log rolls over with his eyes shout not moving his body_

"Kisshu!"I yell

_I pick him up sad_

"Kisshu"I say half a whisper now

_He opens his eyes leans up and tries to kiss me_

"I guess I was lucky to have this time with you, you crying Ichigo?Ichigo,I'll teach you something good"Kisshu says in pain

"Kisshu"I say

_He moves mouth as if to say more but can't and he falls back into my arms deed_

"Kiiiissssshhuuuuuuuuuuu!"I yell

Ichigo (pov) (after meomory)

I don't get why I was thinking about that right now I say to myself in my head

Kisshu sow I was looking sad "Whats worng Ichigo?" "Nothing,why"I replied "you just look sad"he walked the rest of the way home in quite,it was odd,but it felt right.

"Where is my room?"Kisshu asked "The room across the hall"I replied._I sat whaching him walk across the hall not flying,not teleporting,no sine of pervertness at all,no looking back,like I was a goust,or that I never existed,he didn't seem to be who I remember him as,like a whole different being,not the Kisshu I know or _**LOVED**_,did the Kisshu I know not really exist?_

What I was thinking couldn't be true,he had to be the real Kisshu,nothing I thought could be place around me fell black and the last thing I heard was a bang whilse Kisshu yell "Ichigo are you ok….."

Kisshu (pov)

**BANG! **I ran over to Ichigo the love of my life "Ichigo,are you okay,Ichigo what's the matter,ICHIGO!?" I started up a telipath with Pai _Pai Ichigo fanted in the upstaries hall _I said _On my way want me to bring Lettuce,Pudding,and Taruto? _Pai replied _Yes bring them _I replied.

A minute later Pai teleported in with Lettuce,Pudding,and Taruto. "Pai can you figure out what is wrong with her?" I asked despertly "Sure,anything so my borther does not go insane as a five year old because you were crazy when your insane when you were five" Pai put his hand on Ichigo's chest and started consentrating and then said "It's something called infant memory and worry and constent thought" "what on earth does that mean?" I asked "it means that she was thinking of something of that worried her and she passed out and it came five minutes after thinking of something about that is a memory that she will never forget"he replied "I noticed she looked really sad on the way home and that was five minutes before she passed out so she was thinking something that was dangoues to her life!?"I replied shocked "Yes" "What can we do for her?" "Kisshu,you are in the memory,Taruto,girls can you go to another room I need to talk to Kisshu alone?" "Sure" the three coursed and left "What?" Kisshu asked "with you in the memory you can use some of you power and go into the memory and change the tides of it and make the memory less bad and make the memory to were she won't have to think of it sad"Pai replied "okay" I used the last of my power to do so (because as a kid you have a power limit).

I hear Ichigo shout "Amoama-kun" my death I thought as I decide to teleport in again knowing the outcome of out was going to happen if it kept letting it go this way.I look at Deep Blue and say "I won't let it turn out that way again Deep But not again."

Ichigo (pov) (in the memory)

I stare at Kisshu and question what happen did he mean,and deep but funny nick name. "What do you mean again Kisshu?"Deep Blue-sama asked "you kill me again"Kisshu replies "When I was a kid and in your training you killed me but Pai brought me back" "when was that and how am I sure your not lieing,Kisshu"Deep Blue asked "Because this" He pointed to the deep cut along where is heart was. "I didn't know that Kisshu,I love you Kish,I admit that now"I yell as I get up and use my attack on Deep but and h dies Kisshu gets somewhat injerd by the blast the I relize he is five since when I wonder could be because of Pai.I run over to Kisshu and helped him up and say "Kish are you hurt?" "No,I am never hurt around you.I must leave now but I will come back"

Kisshu

"No I am never hurt around you.I must leave now but I will come back"I say then teleport out to real life but pass out because I don't have enough power to live much longer.

5 days later Kisshu

I wake up in a hospital bed in a human hospital my ears are still luckly human and then the doctor came in and asked "Kisshu how do you feel?" "fine"I replied "Good do you know what happened to you before you passed out" "no,doesn't Pai,Taruto,Pudding ,Lettuce,and mabey Ichigo know" "no they say the just saw you disaper then reaper and pass out,Ichigo said all she saw was you passed out" _Pai come here with Taruto,Pudding,Lettuce,and Ichigo _I say telipthitcly _your awake Kisshu?! Yes Pai now bring them and we will let the doctor know the truth about me and the others and make them promise that they won't tell anyone _I say

One minute later Pai and the others nocked on the door and came in and said "There is something we need to tell you,it may trick you because we don't look them but,


End file.
